This application claims the benefit of Korean Application No. 10-2002-0074083 filed on Nov. 26, 2002, which is hereby incorporated by reference.
1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a drier module, and more particularly, to an interchangeable module of a drier of a gas or electric type.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
Generally speaking, a drier uses an energy source, such as gas or electricity, to heat air. That is, driers are generally categorized according to the energy used for drying an object, e.g., laundry, with the gas drier using gas to generate heat and the electric drier using current to generate heat. Thus, a gas drier and an electric drier are fundamentally the same, and due to this similarity, both types may be assembled on the same production line.
The connection of a circuit module for drier control, however, differs with respect to module location and structure depending on the drier type. Accordingly, a distinct printed circuit board is used for assembly in each case, i.e., an electric drier PCB or a gas drier PCB, which increases the overall costs of manufacturing the product and may even necessitate entirely separate assembly lines.
Accordingly, the present invention is directed to a drier module that substantially obviates one or more of the problems due to limitations and disadvantages of the related art.
An object of the present invention, which has been devised to solve the foregoing problem, lies in providing a drier module which is appropriate for use commonly in either a gas drier or an electric drier.
In is another object of the present invention to provide a drier module which enables the manufacture of gas and electric driers at a reduced cost.
In is another object of the present invention to provide a drier module which enables the manufacture of gas and electric driers on the same production line.
Additional features and advantages of the invention will be set forth in the description which follows, and in part will be apparent to those having ordinary skill in the art upon examination of the following or may be learned from a practice of the invention. The objectives and other advantages of the invention will be realized and attained by the subject matter particularly pointed out in the specification and claims hereof as well as in the appended drawings.
To achieve these objects and other advantages in accordance with the present invention, as embodied and broadly described herein, there is provided a drier module for use in a drier having a drier motor and one of two heat generation means. The module comprises a selection switch for selecting one of a gas mode and an electric mode; a first connector providing a connection to the drier motor and to a first heat generation means; a second connector providing a connection to the first heat generation means and to a second heat generation means; and a microprocessor, electrically connected to the first and second connectors, for detecting a presence of an error condition with respect to the selected mode of the selection switch, based on the connections of the first and second connectors.
Preferably, the drier module of the present invention includes a first relay, electrically connected between the microprocessor and first connector, for controlling power to the drier motor; a second relay, electrically connected between the microprocessor and first connector, for controlling power to the one of the two heat generation means; a power supply for providing, under control of the microcomputer, operational power for the drier motor and first and second heat generation means; and a display for displaying a message indicating the presence of the error condition.
It is to be understood that both the foregoing explanation and the following detailed description of the present invention are exemplary and illustrative and are intended to provide further explanation of the invention as claimed.